hat_shoefandomcom-20200213-history
Tweets
@WatcherOfCarl 19 Oct 2009 Looking good today, Carl! Nice red shirt, recently washed car, spent more than 3 dollars on a coffee. Today is going to be sweet.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5012343353 20 Oct 2009 Weren't wearing the same shirt when you got home. Kind of weird. Maybe you spilt that coffee on it on the way to work.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5032747953 21 Oct 2009 Rainy day, hope your reports didn't get wet on the way to the car!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5049406127 22 Oct 2009 Can't sleep. Your kitchen light is on, guess you can't either.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5065836738 22 Oct 2009 My guess is that you are 36 years old and make around $75000 to $90000 per year. (Sorry, I missed you this morning)http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5068753251 23 Oct 2009 Saw your garbage bins were still at the end of your driveway so I brought them to the side of your house, where you usually keep them.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5115166383 24 Oct 2009 Still trying to get a better picture of you to share. Maybe if you took longer to get to your car, I'd have more time to get my camera readyhttp://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5126468205 25 Oct 2009 It's the weekend, but you're still wearing a tie. Your style knows no bounds, sir.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5149558104 25 Oct 2009 We have new friends now, Carl!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5161017507 26 Oct 2009 More coffee? I'm starting to become concerned, Carl. This is way too much.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5189503392 27 Oct 2009 Feel like I have not much to report. Got up early to watch you go to work. FedEx came while you are away. That's about it.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5206982326 28 Oct 2009 I thought you only had one car. Maybe you're test driving a new one.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5237761986 29 Oct 2009 I wish I could trust someone to watch you while I'm away. I won't be gone long, though.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5259039444 1 Nov 2009 Guess we've started a process that can't be reversed. Observation is interference and all that good stuff.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5358190472 2 Nov 2009 I think I'm starting to detect a pattern, Carl. I hope I'm wrong. I didn't think you were like this.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5377546900 2 Nov 2009 I think someone else knows too! I might not be the only one playing this game. I kind of can't believe this. Maybe I'm wrong.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5382714480 3 Nov 2009 Carl, let me put this bluntly. You now have two neighbours watching you. I don't know if his intentions are honest. I'll watch him too.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5393802392 3 Nov 2009 Forgot to mention: Nice new shoes, you classy devil!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5393821318 4 Nov 2009 Good night, Carl. You should go to bed too; she'll be home soon enough.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5442871833 5 Nov 2009 What I'm saying here, Carl, is that I could have kept your infidelities secret. Of course I would. But you haven't been discreet.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5451958756 5 Nov 2009 He doesn't know I know. This gives me time.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5473528739 8 Nov 2009 First draft of the plan is complete. Just need a few more observations. We're almost in the clear, Carl.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5536873724 9 Nov 2009 Unexpected, but handled. I just need some time to get back up to speed. Normal will be back soon, Carl.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5579115704 13 Nov 2009 Still need more time. Glad to see you still in high spirits. (Again with the multiple coffees today! You have an iron constitution.)http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5701221781 14 Nov 2009 This was by far the best suit I've seen you in. Well met, sir.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5729830520 18 Nov 2009 Again, an absence. Would that someone could gaze at you from upon my perch.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5844232566 20 Nov 2009 @TheThirdUnseen Friend, I believe that the correct ones will choose themselves.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5909992843 *(In response to TheTirdUnseen: @WatcherofCarl Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? It has not been decided yet, friend. We must shift gears though. We must pick one.19 Nov 09) 20 Nov 2009 @becca_jetplane Thank you for your inspiring words.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5909999521 *(In response to becca_jetplane: @WatcherofCarl Do not lose hope, it is never too late.16 Nov 09 20 Nov 2009 @SovietPremier Are you nice?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5910017249 *(In response to SovietPremier: - Tweet deleted - ) 20 Nov 2009 Perhaps a week until full restoration, Carl. Decisive action will occur then. You'll be as free as you can be.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/5910040438 29 Nov 2009 Did you doubt me, Carl. We are friends. How could I let you down?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6190284660 4 Dec 2009 I guess I didn't really expect you to wear boots. Even though the weather demands it, it really isn't your style.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6353912574 4 Dec 2009 @iWatchHatshoe From within and without, friend.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6353947907 *(In response to iWatchHatshoe: @WatcherofCarl You are a very interesting man. Tell me, where do you acquire inspiration for your "madness"?4 Dec 09 ) 5 Dec 2009 Newspaper fell off the steps and into the garden. Fixed that for you. You're welcome.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6380366771 5 Dec 2009 @TheThirdUnseen You are correct on several counts, friend.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6382152316 (In response to TheThirdUnseen: @WatcherofCarl That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die. Mea culpa, friend. Mea culpa... Dormio.29 Nov 09) 6 Dec 2009 4 hours and 45 minutes from now. Omegle.com. Find me and I will answer one real question. Can't say we never had an open dialogue, Carl!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6408893012 7 Dec 2009 @Rawrzack Indeedly so, friend. And also from the floor beneath that and also from the floor beneath that.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6438947510 *(In response to Rawrzack: @WatcherofCarl hey i was just wondering, where do you watch carl from? your bedroom window is my guess.6 Dec 09) 7 Dec 2009 I don't know what you think you're doing, but snow chains are illegal. Get out of the garage (you silly fuck).http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6451725187 8 Dec 2009 Glad to see you didn't follow through with it. You didn't put the chains away though. You brought them inside.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6482241129 12 Dec 2009 I realize now that we have never actually spoken. We once shared a mutual nodding of heads, that was special.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6594393007 13 Dec 2009 We need a new display picture for you, Carl. Maybe I'll follow you to work again.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6641608809 13 Dec 2009 Well Carl, last chance. Details soon. Not that you don't have more pressing matters to have an affair with.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6652846514 8 Dec 2009You had guests, but you weren't home. They looked kind of disappointed. They dressed nicely.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6803376198 20 Dec 2009 Let's try something new soon, Carl.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6873263636 21 Dec 2009 You're kind of boring these days. Can't you buy something expensive soon?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6889602281 21 Dec 2009 @Rawrzack Probably some kind of humdrum monotony, friend.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6889649877 *''(In response to Rawrzack: @WatcherofCarl whats carl up too today?20 Dec 09)'' 27 Dec 2009 Time for a break, Carl. See you in January or whatever. Please still be alive by then. Thanks, bro.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/7087176052 1 Jan 2010 I have to applaud you on how impatiently you got fucked up last night. I heard you shout your countdown. It was 10:37.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/7274142384 6 Jan 2010 Almost time to come back, Carl. Hope you're ready.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/7449101138 9 Jan 2010How many vacation days do you get per year, Carl? We're not even out of the first month yet; you might want to ease off.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/7582785358 13 Jan 2010 Or don't. Either way is cool.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/7735445258 19 Jan 2010 Carl, if you knew how many friends you had, you'd be alarmed. Probably not enough to stop putting Metamucil in your wife's drinks though.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/7978646766 19 Jan 2010(P.S. I don't think it does what you think it does)http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/7978652327 22 Jan 2010 At least pretend to be interested in what she does with her time. She painted that for YOU. Why throw it into the trunk so carelessly?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8063202221 23 Jan 2010 I can hear her from out here! I told you she'd be mad!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8129549107 24 Jan 2010 I didn't think you were the type to sleep on the couch. And you're not.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8180380045 31 Jan 2010 Do not even tell me you are moving. This is impossible.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8484461307 1 Feb 2010 Or is she moving?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8529638657 1 Feb 2010 I don't understand. Who is selling whose belongings here?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8530659348 2 Feb 2010 More coffee, Carl. Just trust me.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8551853563 2 Feb 2010 I don't know if I like this. You probably wouldn't. You're not an easy man to please.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8570116842 9 Feb 2010 I saw that!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8885017027 10 Feb 2010 Going for a bit, Carl. Back soon. Prosper.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/8949948666 13 Feb 2010 Need more time. I'm sure you understand.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/9088961681 16 Feb 2010 I worry about you, Carl. I will return soon enough. Maybe "worry" isn't the right word.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/9222871572 21 Feb 2010 Soon. I promise!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/9461809016 28 Feb 2010 You didn't do much while I was away. Also, I think we need to work out a schedule. This is foolish.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/9772282043 28 Feb 2010 Does he work for you, Carl? Maybe you are more aware than you seem.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/9804505339 1 Mar 2010 On second though, maybe I won't share it just yet. I don't quite know what it means or if you are involved.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/9819954516 3 Mar 2010 Analysis is taking longer than expected. And I do think you have something to do with this video. There are too many coincidences, friend!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/9959914738 5 Mar 2010 Well, whatever. Back to lurking your shit.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/10058655715 7 Mar 2010 You spilled your coffee on the way out this morning. Then it froze. You now have coffee ice on your driveway.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/10158198276 10 Mar 2010 I've been busy. Please monitor yourself.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/10262139575 15 Mar 2010 Almost free! I think things are going to change in the next few weeks.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/10540531574 16 Mar 2010 Probably will have to after all. Nice sunglasses, by the way. They are for sure appropriate for rainstorms.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/10599047245 18 Mar 2010 Such matters that take me away from you! I am trying to be more faithful. Your wife isn't, though.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/10693828900 21 Mar 2010 Unfortunately, it is time to wait. Not long. We have many adventures yet, Carl!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/10859303205 25 Mar 2010 @DraveShift Another threat.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/11072984771 *(In response to DraveShift: @WatcherofCarl What are you analyzing?4 Mar) 3 Apr 2010 Oh for god sakes, just solve this shit so we can move on.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/11563471459 21 Apr 2010 Well, what the shoot. Let's just pretend the whole thing never happened.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/12591059133 23 Apr 2010 It was worth a shot. Sorry she didn't go for it.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/12713923765 24 Apr 2010 I guess we have time again now. Just you and me now, Carl. Let's tell more stories soon!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/12807039985 1 May 2010 Cool hat. Looks too hot out for it though.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/13206671435 5 May 2010 Thought you would have done it by now. On to the next.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/13448313173 7 May 2010 Number of times you've come home drunk in the last three days: 6. Number of times I've come home drunk in the last three days: 5. So what.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/13537661776 18 May 2010 Compliments to the chef.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/14273536703 19 May 2010 Carl, now is not the time for vacations. Now is the time for you to remain exactly tied to your habits.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/14306587870 19 May 2010 P.S. I can hear your voice right now but can't see you.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/14306614080 20 May 2010 I was kind of loud about seeing you at your window. You were peaking out your blinds but I could clearly see your silhouette. I shouted.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/14412256359 22 May 2010 It is for sure Cut The Grass season by now. Cut your grass.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/14510476721 26 May 2010 You finally told her! It's about time. She has been waiting since the summer.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/14778844251 27 May 2010 There is time now!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/14856251572 28 May 2010 But who do you trust, Carl?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/14945844619 30 May 2010 A box full of what?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/15059445938 30 May 2010 Also, I don't think you are dressed like this just for church.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/15059484062 30 May 2010 Whatever the occasion actually was, you looked magnifichttp://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/15077448191 30 May 2010 enthttp://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/15077455223 31 May 2010 It's not snow, Carl. It's not even anything.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/15140555685 9 Jun 2010 @octopusteeth Wish I could tell you, friend.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/15832566170 *(In response to octopusteeth: @WatcherofCarl What?1 Jun) 10 Jun 2010 You might not be my focus for a bit, Carl. I think this is an accusation.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/15908448746 11 Jun 2010 Caught you! Almost expected you to see me. But you don't even know I exist, do you? Anyway, new pic for your friends.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/15957897551 14 Jun 2010 Back to you, Carl. Didn't take much anything after all.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/16200403154 18 Jun 2010 You are a fast runner.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/16455878847 24 Jun 2010 Quite frankly, I still don't even know if it is time yet. Maybe you can take up some new habits until then.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/16973040388 6 Jul 2010 Let's continue this when I'm not sick as a fucking loon. I'll trust you to be on your best behaviour, Carl.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/17858316014 26 Jul 2010 It means she wants a divorce, Carl, obviously. I think I do too.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/19614430311 2 Aug 2010 Nope, still sick, you old sod. You even looked at my window! I want to believe you know exactly what's going on here.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/20188077615 4 Aug 2010 Illness increases. We might not know each other for awhile.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/20365857123 25 Aug 2010 I would just like to say,http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/22120951582 25 Aug 2010 (*blank*)http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/22143335489 16 Sep 2010 Well Carl, I'll decide pretty soon. Regardless, I plan on seeing you quite often still.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/24645411993 17 Sep 2010 I have heard of "Hot Carls" before, but never "Chocolate Kazakhs". You are fucking disgusting. (I think).http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/24810714195 19 Sep 2010 @SepiaGirl In degrees, yes. Thank you, Kind One.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/24973299234 *(In response to SepiaGirl: @WatcherofCarl Feeling any better? I hope you are, I miss your pages!12 Sep) 19 Sep 2010 @trenteatspeople Thankings, Eumenoid!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/24973345688 *(In response to trenteatspeople: @watcherofcarl hope to have you feeling better soon, friend.13 Sep) 19 Sep 2010 @Tauo_A Qurk?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/24973477498 *(In response to Tauo_A: - broken english spam, deleted -) 20 Sep 2010 Hot dog breakfast!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/25091114584 21 Sep 2010 Followed by pork chop breakfast! Wisdom!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/25149469309 21 Sep 2010 Loud sounds followed by her running out of the house. I hope you at least didn't spill your chardonnay.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/25157260988 27 Sep 2010 I took a break from trying to understand his video to watch you put two cartons of cigarettes in your car. That is strange to me.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/25715448224 27 Sep 2010 Enough of that idiot film. You are my sole focal point again, old bean.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/25751454805 1 Oct 2010 Soon, right?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/26060955468 2 Oct 2010 I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/26218162369 2 Oct 2010 P.S. Hope you like my going away present!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/26218200424 2 Oct 2010 (When you find it)http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/26218209849 13 Oct 2010 This will be the third last time,.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/27264231203 14 Oct 2010 I should probably try to get a final picture of you. THE picture.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/27412753210 17 Oct 2010 You're too fast!http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/27667874094 6 Nov 2010 Back in just over a week. Not that you look over your shoulder anymore.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/1097031980417024 22 Nov 2010 North and south poles.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/6622915944521728 29 Nov 2010 I don't even think she's an associate of an associate. From a different messenger than the usual. Maybe I should do the same for you?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/9461323167432704 20 Dec 2010 The paper boy saw it too.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/16986158596628480 7 Jan 2011 I would like to just return, if that would be possible. Open up the blasted door, for heaven sakes.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/23302703429980161 24 Jan 2011 Left your fireplace on again. Took care of it for you. Don't worry about it.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/29773222723461120 27 Jan 2011 For heaven sakes, WHEN?http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/30871167321505792 27 Jan 2011 @hydrargyrumA Perhaps we've met before.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/30872667510800384 *(In response to hydrargyrumA: @WatcherofCarl hang tight, i heard the door opens at 10:507 Jan) 27 Jan 2011 @ClocktowerKing We probably wouldn't try to steal.http://twitter.com/#%21/WatcherofCarl/status/30872963767078913 *(In response to ClocktowerKing: @WatcherofCarl A modern Vita Karoli? How novel. Puellam cruentam credere.15 Jan)